


灿开/一个没想好名字的没想好名字的番外

by onekai



Category: EXO (Band), chankai - Fandom, 灿开
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekai/pseuds/onekai
Kudos: 4





	灿开/一个没想好名字的没想好名字的番外

金钟仁被扔到床上的时候脑子里还在走神这小卷毛怎么有这么大的力气抱动自己，所以被压的时候也没怎么起劲，就好像很顺从的就被压了，让朴灿烈心情挺好。直到朴灿烈已经把金钟仁裤子都剥下来一半了，他才反应过来，嗷嗷大喊了一声 “ 你干嘛！ ” 。

被打断的朴灿烈看着金钟仁撑着床想跑又跑不掉的样子觉得搞笑。

“ 干嘛？干你啊。 ”

然后又继续剥金钟仁的裤子，直露出两条修长好看的腿。

金钟仁一手撑着床一手着急地捂着自己的底裤。朴灿烈不紧不慢，倒是金钟仁显的特别着急。衬衫的下摆稍稍有些长，稍稍替金钟仁遮住了下身，但还是可以隐隐约约看到他两腿之间的那团，让他特别心慌。

朴灿烈用双腿锢住金钟仁，一面挺起身子脱衣服。待到朴灿烈脱下上衣的时候，金钟仁才第一次觉得朴灿烈其实是一个完完全全的男人，第一次觉得他是一个可以完全具有侵略性的男人，第一次觉得卷毛是一个竟可以如此压制他的男人。朴灿烈满意地看躺在床上的金钟仁因为自己的身体稍稍出神的样子，心想之前这么多天来的努力健身果真是没有白费。

还有自己都没有察觉到的一点小骄傲。

朴灿烈居高临下地欣赏着金钟仁蜜色的皮肤，从衬衫的领口看进去，不难看到金钟仁他本人都不知道有多勾人的锁骨。朴灿烈已然开始上手解金钟仁衬衫的扣子，只是第二颗还没解完，回过神的金钟仁一把抓住了朴灿烈的手腕，眉头皱起来了，看上去还是有点凶的。

“ 你起来，我压你！ ”

朴灿烈轻笑了一声，继续起了手上解扣子的动作，在金钟仁不知不觉的时候轻轻松松又解开了一颗： “ 那来试一试啊。 ”

金钟仁撑起自己的上半身想要挣脱朴灿烈在自己身上游走的大手，却是被朴灿烈按了回去。结实的手臂撑在他的耳侧，顺着往上看就能看到朴灿烈性感的喉结和他的眉眼。

倒还真挺好看的 ......

金钟仁不争气地轻轻瞥过脸，强迫自己的视线不停在朴灿烈身上。他有点泄气，自暴自弃一般： “ 我 … 我怕疼 ……”

扛把子人设的金钟仁听到这话是从自己嘴里说出口的都恨不得唾弃自己。

“ 我会很轻的。 ” 朴灿烈的声音吹进他的耳朵，听起来竟然还有些宠溺的意味。

腿间被淋上润滑，金钟仁的性器因朴灿烈在他身上不停的抚摸和亲吻而颤颤巍巍地抬了头。金钟仁装作浑然不知，只是身上泛粉的皮肤出卖了他此刻的害羞和紧张。朴灿烈借着润滑手指沿着金钟仁的胯骨探去他的身下，在挺俏的臀瓣间找到了同样紧张的穴口。

朴灿烈手指探进来的时候金钟仁没有出声，只是感受着这异样的感觉，一面又好奇地想要看清朴灿烈的动作。朴灿烈察觉到金钟仁的眼神，坏心地逗弄着手上的动作，惹来瞪大的眼睛和变得更红的脸颊。金钟仁从和朴灿烈的对视中逐渐败下阵来，似是放弃一般倒回了床上，只是双手还紧紧地抓着身体两侧的床单，一副还在内心挣扎的样子。

朴灿烈不心急。手指从两根加至三根，继续开拓着金钟仁隐秘的身体。金钟仁在漫长的过程中走了神，不合时宜地想到自己好像最近已然好久都没有拜访街角儿子常年不在家的老太太了。朴灿烈感受到了他的走神，惩罚一样地探身咬了咬他的耳垂。

“ 跟我做爱的时候，可别想其他的事。 ”

朴灿烈跪在床上用嘴利落地撕开了小小的包装，金钟仁看在眼里，嫌弃在心里，总觉得朴灿烈是不是做得有点太过耍帅了。朴灿烈把身子嵌进两条修长的腿间，用明朗的表情向金钟仁宣告： “ 我要进去了。 ”

朴灿烈身下的动作缓慢又轻柔，缓缓推进金钟仁的身体，柔软的穴肉紧紧包裹住进来的炽热，随着朴灿烈的推送一点一点吃下朴灿烈的那根。

“ 嘶 ……” 金钟仁抽了一口冷气，下身被逐渐充满的感觉真的很不好受。

穴口在温柔的侵犯下逐渐变得适应，在有节律的收缩中让朴灿烈也觉得有些快要失了控制。送进底的时候，朴灿烈看着金钟仁紧缩着的眉头，咬着唇压下了在开始的时候就狠狠抽送的欲望。

“ 我要开始动了啊，钟仁。 ” 朴灿烈说着，双手在金钟仁无暇顾及地时刻悄悄地与他十指相扣。

“ 操，你别这么叫我 ——”

朴灿烈笑，觉得因为紧张而虚势的金钟仁也还是那么可爱。

床随着逐渐加快的律动变得摇晃，没了两人拌嘴逗笑的对话，有的只是房间中愈加沉重的喘息和交合的令人羞耻的声音。金钟仁在顶弄中咬紧了嘴唇，只用鼻音给出隐忍的回应 ——

疼死了。

金钟仁把头埋在朴灿烈的颈窝里。

骗人的，都是骗人的。

金钟仁胳膊搂着朴灿烈的脖子，随着朴灿烈的动作在他的后背上抓下痕迹。金钟仁能感受到朴灿烈绷紧的肌肉，在他贯穿自己的时候。靠得很近，金钟仁甚至能闻到朴灿烈身上属于他的味道。不是香水或是甜甜的沐浴露的味道，而是专门属于朴灿烈的男性的味道。

金钟仁听着腿根拍打的响声，感受着摩擦给他的下身带来的灼烧一般的温度。朴灿烈的呼吸让他的肩膀也觉得滚烫，交合地方的水声提醒着他真的是在和身上的卷毛做着爱。

朴灿烈的动作慢了下来，身下的人倔强的样子让他有点不高兴，分明他早就期待着金钟仁在床上用奶音被欺负到哭着叫他的名字，然后在快感中情难自抑地仰头与他接吻。他在金钟仁的身体里辗转探究，想要找到合适的位置，缓缓对着那一片研磨。

金钟仁没有让朴灿烈失望，在朴灿烈压过那一点的时候被突如其来的快感刺激地叫了一声。刚才还把头埋在朴灿烈颈窝的人似是被这一声甜腻的呻吟吓到了，仰头看着朴灿烈的眼神显得惊慌又无辜。他的刘海已经被因为激烈的动作被额头上的汗水稍稍打湿，和他带着水汽的眼睛一起，看起来就像是刚出浴的模样。饱满嘴唇因喘息微微分开着，在朴灿烈看来就是对他赤裸裸的邀请。

朴灿烈只觉得自己可耻地更大了。

他将自己的唇瓣贴上他的，在他微弱的挣扎中又开始了挺动。金钟仁被堵住了呼吸，下身的快感却伴随着朴灿烈的挺进一波一波地向他袭来。他张开嘴巴想要叫出声音，却是被朴灿烈的吻吃掉，在无意间放进了朴灿烈的舌头，无可奈何地接受着他的侵犯。敏感的上颚被温柔地勾划，和穴内的研磨一起，让金钟仁颤抖着呜咽。在朴灿烈柔软的唇瓣离开他的时候，金钟仁被顶弄出声，仰着头发出了兴奋的呻吟。

他已经管不了这么多了。痛苦和快感交替地向金钟仁宣告着这个男人对他的占有，他在呻吟中服从了本性，双腿攀上了朴灿烈的腰间，将他拉得更近。金钟仁在恍惚之中想到穿着一身卫衣的朴灿烈的模样，那时候他可是怎么也没想到这看起来手无缚鸡之力的卷毛能像现在一样狠狠操干着自己，让他被快感冲昏头脑，措手不及中锁骨和喉结又被他轻轻地啃咬。

金钟仁在释放的时候和朴灿烈的双手紧紧地相扣，带着泪水将乳白黏糊地射在了两个人的小腹。朴灿烈被他的紧缩磨的头皮发麻，狠狠地抽插了几下也跟着射了出来。朴灿烈看着出神的金钟仁从他的身体里退出来，涨的满满的套子，让朴灿烈自己都觉得脸红了。

“ 喜欢吗。 ” 朴灿烈趴在金钟仁耳边问。

金钟仁烧着脸把头撇向一边，但还是诚实地点了点头。

“ 那要不要再来一次。 ”

“ 啊？ ”

诚实的后果就是又被翻过来在床上干了一次，又在被抱去清洗的时候被摁在浴缸里来了一次。等到朴灿烈把金钟仁抱回到床上的时候，金钟仁已经累得不想说话。

“ 你 ……” 金钟仁躺在床上，顺从地被朴灿烈顺毛，温柔的动作让他已经迷糊地快要睡着了， “ 下次我来 …… 我来上你 ……”

还有下次啊。朴灿烈开心地想。

他将金钟仁搂紧怀里，笑着说了声晚安。

金钟仁昨天和朴灿烈做过以后，现在起来屁股还隐隐地疼。今早金钟仁醒的时候，朴灿烈正贴着他的后背轻轻地搂着他。他不敢轻举妄动，他怕朴灿烈醒来会就着年轻人晨起时候的热乎劲一个冲动再把他办了，只好抓着他的手把自己放出来又给他怀里塞了个枕头。经过昨晚的疯狂，纵使他和朴灿烈相比以前更了解彼此了，金钟仁也更怕朴灿烈了。酸胀的后腰，殷红的印记，即使金钟仁想在此时忘记昨晚一夜的缠绵，种种痕迹也在提醒着他这疯狂的一切。朴灿烈还睡得很熟，他呼吸静悄悄的，轻柔的被子被他带得一起一伏的。金钟仁看着他这么大个子蜷缩在被子里，褪去了平日里那些侵略的行为和调笑的性格，竟然觉得他有点像个要让人保护的孩子，安静、稚气，甚至可以说有些可爱。等到金钟仁从在朴灿烈好看的脸上的流连中回过神的时候，他已经看了朴灿烈有好一会儿了。

“ 疯了疯了 ……” 金钟仁把自己的头发揉得更乱。

看着地上杂乱的衣服，他觉得好像它们每一件都是昨晚的见证者一样，从头看到尾，于是也懒得从中间挑拣出自己的衬衫，直奔浴室去了。

冲完澡的金钟仁觉得好多了，至少已经感觉清爽了很多，身上昨晚朴灿烈的味道也被冲淡，虽然现在他肌肤的味道因为共用的沐浴露又重新沾染上了朴灿烈的香气。他用手抹开倦怠在镜面上的水雾，看到的是在朦胧中映照在镜子里带着痕迹的自己的身体。金钟仁抱着手肘对着镜子转身仔细看了看，没过一会儿，最后还是红着脸一声不吭地离开了镜子。

裹着浴巾推开门，朴灿烈已经醒了。他站在床边，正在往上身套一件宽松的白色 T 恤，伸长双臂的动作让金钟仁能看到朴灿烈背脊上刹那间绷紧的肌肉和他自己昨晚留下的抓痕。有些性感 —— 金钟仁抛却些许的难为情真挚地承认，但他也暗自惊奇有着一张无害的脸的这卷毛，好身材到底都什么时候练的。

朴灿烈余光瞥见了金钟仁，心情颇好地转过身来，欣赏着刚出浴还在蒸腾的热气和蜜色皮肤上见证昨晚的点点痕迹。

“ 早上好啊， ” 是昨晚在他耳边对他说出令人面红耳赤情话的声音，是此时此刻让金钟仁全身的血液又有涌上头脑的趋势的声音， “ 醒这么早吗？ ”

金钟仁一时不知道怎么回答，然后就听到对面的人又似平常调笑他一样地笑起来： “ 看来我出的力还不够啊。 ”

血液确实在刹那间涌上了金钟仁的头脑，不用看都知道，烧起来的脸提醒着他现在确实是被朴灿烈的调笑弄得脸红。

他权当作没听见，自顾自地走到衣柜跟前，拉开柜门，看着衣柜里拜访整齐的衬衫和 T 恤，装作无意地问朴灿烈自己今天应该穿什么。朴灿烈就在他对着壁橱苦恼的时候悄然来到他的身后，然后在金钟仁转身因他意想不到的出现而堂皇的时候挑了挑眉。朴灿烈抵着壁橱的隔板锢住了金钟仁。

“ 亲我下我就借衣服给你穿。 ”

两个小时后，金钟仁回到了他平日里呆的小房间里，身上还套着朴灿烈的衣服。金钟仁坐在自己的床沿，低头看着身上的衣服，一时拒绝回忆自己一届扛把子因为一套干净的衣服踮脚亲人的过去。

出乎金钟仁预料，也不知道是哪个小崽子说的，昨天晚上在朴灿烈家留宿了的事情好像传得很快。也是金钟仁没想到的，这群小弟们竟然对 “ 自己老大和卷毛在一起了 ” 的事实接受得也挺快，这不他就无意间听见平常玩得最好的俩人现在因为自己和朴灿烈的事儿叉着腰在那吵吵。

“ 你瞎说，我们老大怎么会是被压的那个！ ”

金钟仁也纳闷，自己怎么就是被压的那个。

“ 你别看我们老大平常这么冷静牛逼、理性分析的，哪次见到那个卷毛不是被弄得面红耳赤、死死圈制。你懂什么。 ”

金钟仁一口水差点没喷出来。说话挺溜的？这押韵压的，看不出来自己的小弟还有唱 rap 的潜质？

“ 就卷毛那一身书生气还能压我们老大？ ” 站自己攻的那个小弟兄这时候倒是争得有点面红耳赤了， “ 你是不是就因为我们老大比他矮三厘米你就不服气？！ ”

金钟仁看到高个子站朴灿烈攻的那个弟兄一时没说话，换了一个抱臂的姿势，此刻正在用一种玩味的眼神看着那个站自己攻的小弟兄，然后他听到了令他惊讶至极，甚至难以置信的话 ——

“ 你还想着反攻我呢？小矮子？ ”

金钟仁：？？

金钟仁呛到了。

金钟仁躲在小角落里焦躁地啃右手食指光秃秃的指甲。他原来还老担心自己这下失手掰弯了自己会影响到自己的弟兄们，心里充满着愧疚，现在他反而是在苦思冥想，自己是不是因为他们才被带跑偏的。

金钟仁认真思考，金钟仁悲恨难了。

想了一会儿，金钟仁觉得应该是朴灿烈的原因。当年三天两头往自己这里跑，卿卿我我，搂搂抱抱，在角落里向自己幼稚地索要亲亲，还总把套路全数往他这套，自己这帮子单纯无辜的孩子也都给他带坏了。

金钟仁想也没怎么想，气冲冲地回去找朴灿烈。他敲开朴灿烈的门，看到在腰间围着围裙拿着锅铲的居家朴灿烈居然也觉得自己的屁股又在痛。

朴灿烈往玄关墙上抱臂一靠，没说请进倒也没让他走，只是带着笑看着金钟仁。他看着这个火急火燎，诱人不自知，没过多长时间又自己送上门来的金钟仁，情不自禁地调笑： “ 怎么？落东西了还是没做够？ ”

金钟仁也不知道怎么说自己来着的目的了，听到他这调戏的话，上下扫了朴灿烈两眼就要走。朴灿烈哪有放人走的道理，把门带上前上前拉了金钟仁一把，然后就把人抵在了门上，果不其然看到他惊慌失措又强装镇定的眼神。

“ 想来就来，想走就走？ ” 近在咫尺的朴灿烈声音听起来好像在轻笑。

金钟仁被朴灿烈的呼吸打得痒痒的，缩了缩脖子： “ 你 …… 你这卷毛怎么比我们混社会的还霸道呢！ ”

朴灿烈此刻已经懒得去纠正金钟仁对他的称呼。他捏捏金钟仁的下巴： “ 你第一天见我？昨天在床上的时候还不知道？ ”

金钟仁被朴灿烈的话憋住，回想起自己昨天在朴灿烈身下痛苦又快意的叫声，绷不住脸又烧了起来。朴灿烈又被他的害羞可爱到了，心情大好。轻轻拍了拍金钟仁的屁股叫他来餐厅等着吃饭，回厨房之前还不忘在金钟仁的嘴唇上啾一下。

留下金钟仁一个人在玄关脸更加地发烫。

金钟仁双手放在膝盖上，乖巧地坐在餐桌的旁边看朴灿烈往外一碟碟地端菜。小桌子上不一会儿就摆了满满四道菜，还有小碗盛的金钟仁喜欢的汤和白米饭。

“ 你 ……” 说不感动是假的，金钟仁嗅着空中缭绕的香气吞了吞口水， “ 竟然准备了这么多吗 ……”

朴灿烈给金钟仁递过筷子： “ 那是当然，你住这的第一顿当然要吃得好一点。 ”

“ 那我可是谢谢你做糖醋小排给我吃。 ” 金钟仁给了一个诧异的眼神，自知说不过他，忽略了朴灿烈说要让自己住进来的提议，敷衍地回过一句后就低头认真地啃起桌上最喜欢吃的糖醋小排。

朴灿烈看到金钟仁的样子就想逗逗他，撑着头认真看了一会儿闷声夹菜的金钟仁，终是忍不住伸出筷子敲了敲他的碗边。

“ 那我给你做糖醋小排吃，你给我什么吃？ ”

“ 我 ...... 我不会做饭。 ” 金钟仁老实地埋头扒米。

“ 简单啊， ” 朴灿烈笑得挺开心， “ 我吃你。 ”

END


End file.
